Love Story
by Audrey Auburn
Summary: AU. Newly crowned Queen Amidala of Naboo is on the brink of depression. At such a young age the responsibility of ruling an entire planet threatens to be too much. Despair and madness will start to fade away only after a mysterious rescuer appears into her life. Anakin and Padmé's love story told, inspired by Hollywood's greatest films.
1. Titanic

**Author's Notes:** This is just something I'm trying out. It is basically one cohesive story and NOT a series of one shots; but each chapter will draw inspiration from a classic romantic movie. For starters, the most epic and iconic of all: Titanic.

 _Trigger Warning_ : Mentions of suicide and depression.

* * *

"Smile!"

Queen Amidala heard behind her, her sister's words making sense yet still feeling ridiculous.

 _I can't!_ She inwardly cried, the thought burning her mind yet she did as she was commanded.

The Queen took a deep breath, she straightened her shoulders, accommodated her lavish dress; and stretching her feet, hidden under the heavy material, she managed to fake a smile for the great crowd.

"Her Majesty, Queen Amidala of the Naboo!" a male voice cried, letting everyone know it was the time to welcome her.

The image of that huge, faceless crowd suddenly on their knees for her made her stomach turn.

They were counting on her.

She was now, at seventeen years old, the ruler of her world.

Gulping, she prayed no one could see under her imperial countenance, reading her true feelings: Fear. Fear. Fear.

What had she gotten herself into?

 _Never mind that… I can do this._ She believed her thoughts until she saw Senator Palpatine coming her way, nearing her till he was a few inches from her, both at the center of the tall stage, above the great crowd in Theed's Palace.

"Your Majesty," he smiled and bowed with supreme reverence; then he put on her head the heavy crown, embedded with Naboo's rarest pearls and diamonds; the rainbow halo reminiscing of the green fields and clear-blue waterfalls.

The ceremony went on, Amidala looked confident and strong above everyone. She could now breathe somewhat easier, no one suspected her doubts and uncertainty…

Queen Amidala sat on her throne, her handmaidens by her sides. Politicians and royalty dancing and conversing around the hall. No one spoke to her.

Why would they? She was the Queen now. Important and intimidating. Strong and fearless. Above all, lonely…

She wished someone would speak to her. Smile at her, genuinely—not just for being the Queen, but because they might care about her. Where was Sola? And her parents? She couldn't see them. Were they gone already?

At that moment, she would've given anything for a friendly word; a truthful smile. Not another bow. Not another look of admiration. Not another _'Your Majesty'_. She was already tired of her new appellation. Would anyone ever call her Padmé again?

She sighed, unwillingly but relieved because no one noticed it—except…

Someone did.

Her previous difficulty to breathe returned. The loud thumping under her breast was so loud she was sure people could hear it even under the loud music. She looked upon the stranger and realized, he had been watching her for a long time.

 _What do you care?_ She wondered. _Remember who you are! Padmé Naberrie—Queen Amidala!_

"Who is that?" She asked Sabé, the handmaiden by her right.

The handmaiden took a few moments. "I don't know, Your Majesty. Probably some prince visiting from another planet."

"No," Padmé shook her head. "If he were royalty he would've been introduced to me. Why won't he stop looking at me?"

"Do you want me to kick him out?"

"No," Padmé returned his gaze again, thinking he would look down, embarrassed; but he continued to fix his piercing eyes on her, even more attentively.

A pair of blue eyes locked with those sweet brown ones of the Queen, for a few moments. Padmé felt a strange emotion within her, one she had never experienced before. For a short second, she forgot who she was, and where she was. It seemed like the coronation, Naboo, the entire galaxy had faded into nothingness, and only the blue eyes of that stranger existed…

Then something—better yet, someone, came between them.

A man, looking a few years older than the blue-eyed stranger, appeared next to him. He seemed to be saying something—it looked like he was scolding, but even as he did, the blue eyes never left Padmé's form.

Suddenly uncomfortable and guilty—she didn't understand why—she stood up and fled from the scene.

* * *

Padmé had hoped her feelings the night of her coronation were just a thing of the moment. The nerves of entering a new stage in her life and a position of power.

Lamentably, she realized they were her true state.

Day after day she struggled.

Struggled to be taken seriously, to make others see things the way she did.

She had strong leadership and mandate, yet very often, her age and sex seemed to be factors that hurt her reign.

It was a lonely life, too.

Time passed and she barely got to see her family.

She was so busy. When she had any free time —which happened rarely—, the only company she held were her handmaidens or other politicians. People that she knew had come into her life simply because she was Queen Amidala. It was a strange thought. A realistic but depressing one. No one would ever care about Padmé anymore.

That young girl was destined to forever live under the powerful shadow of Queen Amidala.

Unless she did something to stop it.

* * *

It was about five standard months after her coronation.

Queen Amidala was having a business dinner with Naboo's most important people. A cruise, wide and fancy, navigated the waters that graced the back of Theed's Palace. From her window, Amidala could see her home, the beautiful, classic Palace in which she ruled.

Senator Palpatine sat by her side, his sharp and smart comments every now and then hurting and offending her, though she hardly could blame or hate him for them; she mostly agreed with him.

They were discussing the welcoming of Viceroy Nute Gunray of the colonial world of Neimoidia. Amidala was nervous about that meeting, she had an awful gut feeling she couldn't trust that Neimoidian scum—something about the way he behaved during her coronation made her be aware of it.

"My dear Queen," Palpatine said, his kind aged face upon Amidala. "I believe the last thing we want is to appear hostile to guests from other worlds."

Everyone on the table agreed with him.

"I just meant," the Queen stammered. "I want to be careful around him. I'll be civil of course… if he is, as well."

The group of men sighed. Padmé felt injured.

"Really," she tried again. "I want you all to trust my better judgment… let me handle him."

She felt suddenly like a little girl playing queen. Why were they questioning her?

"You must be aware of your doings," Palpatine spoke again. "Relations with other planets are important, I hope you understand, Your Highness."

"We don't want to appear racist either," another man said, catching Padmé off-balance.

"What?" She snapped. "What's that supposed to mean?"

There was silence.

"I don't trust Viceroy Gunray—but it's not because he's not a human!" she was so mad the red of her face almost showed even under all that white makeup. "The very thought of it!" she cried, her dark eyes filled with fire.

What opinion did her co-workers have of her? Was it so low to make such assumption? Clearly…

She stood up, a fake haughty gesture in her every move. "Like I said before," she announced. "You must all leave the situation to me. I am the Queen of Naboo. I will make the right decision. I hope you do trust in me!"

"Ah, Your Majesty. Dear oh dear Amidala," the man that had made her so angry said. "Maybe there lies the problem. Never had a Queen relied or cared so much whether her subordinates trust her! And how can we, when you doubt yourself?"

"Now wait a minute!" Palpatine intervened. Padmé could tell he was about to defend her, but she didn't know what he could say to clean her name. The man's insults were too true to deny them. Not wanting to hear anything else, she ran from the dining room.

 _They're right._ Padmé's thoughts burned inside her. _Of course they're right!_

 _What did I get myself into? Oh what am I going to do?!_

There were tears on her eyes, swiftly flooding her pretty face. She ran and passed hallway after hallway, a strange feeling gathering on her throat, making her feel smothered. She now cursed the fact that she was floating on water. There was no place to run. If someone caught her like that… oh she would die!

What would people say if they could see the Queen of Naboo, her face stained with makeup, her eyes red from tears, her self broken because a few comments…

They didn't deserve her, the Nabooians, they deserved someone better. Someone older, more mature and assured. Should she resign? Could she? They would never allow that. What choice did she have?

 _I wish I was dead_ , she grimly thought. _Everyone would be better without me…_

Is that so? She no longer ran, her steps were quiet and slow now.

 _Everyone would be better without me…_

She found her way outside, founding herself alone on the deck of the ship now.

This was her life. A life of being lonely. Of absolute solitude… Even while being accompanied. She didn't feel any less abandoned before while she was in the company of those politicians.

 _Everyone would be better without me…_

She hated them. Her life was ruined because of them. Life? _What life? I have no life... So why not end it?_

Her tears had cleaned her face free from makeup, yet she looked just as white under the pale moonlight. She reached the edge, her cold, trembling hands touching the durasteel metal of the rail. She climbed. Turned around. Stared at the magnificent blackness of the night sky. Then the endless depth of sea. One more step and…

"Don't do it," she heard behind her. The sudden warm voice in the middle of the cold night feeling like a fire being ignited inside her.

She had never heard that voice before, it was masculine, it was calm and caring, yet it masked something. What?

"Leave me alone," was all she could say, never turning to see him.

"I will," he said. "But only after you get down. Come on, get back here—"

"Step back!" Padmé screamed, her voice much like herself shaking. "I mean it. Do not come any closer."

She could hear his steps as he retreated. "All right," he said, softly. "Please be calm."

"Just go," Padmé exclaimed. "I will do this either way. Leave!"

"You won't," the male voice said.

"What?" Padmé almost turned to see him. "What'd you mean?"

"You are not going to jump," he said simply.

There was something of… Could that be arrogance in his voice? _Ugh!_

"I am doing this," she said, almost confidently. "I will do this! If you just go—"

"If you had any intention of jumping you would've done it already," she could hear his steps again, this time nearing her.

Another man assuming he knew her thoughts better than her… Oh she wanted to take him down with her! Now she was only angry, and not at herself, but at that meddling stranger. Who was he?

"You're distracting me," Padmé said, realizing she was losing track of her actions. "Just mind your own business and leave me alone."

"But this is my business," he said. "Now that I know what you're planning, I'm involved. And I can't leave until you've made up your mind—"

"I've already made up my mind!" Padmé screamed.

The stranger sighed. "Fine," he sounded disappointed. "Then I guess so have I."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to have to jump after you."

"Are you mad?" Padmé shook her head, stunned. "You would die!"

"I realize that, especially since I can't swim."

"Uh?"

"This is actually the first time I've seen so much water. I'm from Tatooine. It's a desert planet, you see, there are no oceans—"

"I know what a desert planet is!" she snapped. "I'm aware of Tatooine's dry environment."

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "It's just… you seem like a nice girl. The kind of person that wouldn't even know that sand hole exists… but never mind. Now you know, if you kill yourself, you're killing me, too."

Padmé's brain was twisting inside her head. Was she actually having that conversation? Was she imagining that man? There was only one way of knowing… She had to turn around and see him.

She moved one leg, then the other, but there was so much breeze the metal was slippery, she screamed loudly as she almost fell but then… a strong hand grabbed her own. It was him. He had moved so fast. And he was holding her now.

"Don't worry," he said after she finished screaming. "I'm not going to let you down."

She took long breaths and held onto his grip, tightening even as he did.

"I knew you'd make the right decision," he smiled at her even as he gasped for air, his face a few inches from her own. "I knew you would take pity of me Miss… this is the part where you say your name," he smiled again, this time more broadly, showing beautiful perfect white teeth.

She couldn't help her muteness. He had completely taken her breath away…

She had never seen a man more beautiful and also… The eyes! His blue eyes! Was he the same stranger from the day of her coronation?

It was possible but—he asked for her name?

So he didn't try to help her because she was Queen Amidala? The realization caused the widest of smiles to plaster across her pretty face.

He had helped her. Padmé. Not out of reverence or duty. Simply because… She didn't know, but whatever the reason she would accept gladly because he had not been forced to do this. He wanted to.

"My name is Anakin Starkiller," he said after a long time passed and she didn't say anything, too happy in her own thoughts to respond.

"I am… Padmé Naberrie," she said slowly, knowing she had to be truthful. "Amidala."

"That's a lot of names," he gave a small chuckle. "Couldn't I just call you Padmé?"

Oh her smile! It now hurt yet she couldn't help it.

"Yes, Mr. Starkiller."

"Call me Anakin."

"Anakin," she softly said.

"Padmé," his manly voice was warmer than ever.

Again, a pair of blue eyes locked with the sweet brown ones of Padmé…

"Get away from her!" a sudden voice cried from behind them.

The suddenness of the cry startled Padmé. She jerked slightly to the point she almost fell from the ship again. Anakin didn't allow that and pulling her back, they both fell backwards on the deck, the Queen roughly on top of the Stranger.

Her security team broke into the scene immediately; her handmaidens picked her up from the floor and took her away. Captain Typho pulled out his blaster and pointed at Anakin.

"Stop!" Padmé screamed. "Don't shoot!"

There was a momentary stupor, then shouting—

"My lady!"

"He attacked you!"

"Oh Queen Amidala, always merciful to the point of absurdity—"

"Enough!" Senator Palpatine exclaimed. "Let us hear the Queen's reasons."

"The Queen?" Anakin lowly questioned. Padmé stared at him and shook her head, begging for his silence.

"Thank you, Senator," Amidala said, catching her breath. "It—it was an accident. This boy was merely trying to help me."

"Your Majesty," Captain Typho said. "I saw as he almost threw you on the water!"

"No, Captain. You saw how he prevented that from happening," she breathed in and out to calm her nerves. "I was just… watching the night sky. The stars and the moons of our beautiful Naboo. I must've leaned in too far because I almost fell. Mr. Starkiller here saved me!"

"Indeed," Senator Palpatine said. "Then he should be rewarded, not facing the end of your weapon, Captain."

Everyone lowered their weapons.

"Well done tonight," Palpatine patted Anakin's shoulder; the young man merely nodded. "The people of Naboo thank you, _Mr. Starkiller_." His smile was as sweet and charming as ever, yet the young man didn't return it with a similar one, he just nodded again, his gaze on the floor.

Padmé was taken away by her handmaidens, her head turned to the side, trying to meet Anakin's eyes again, but he was now staring only at the horizon.

She hoped to speak to him again as they disembarked, but as everyone exited the ship, there was no sight of him. He had vanished.

When she was inside Theed's Palace again, tucked in bed, safe and warm, she couldn't help the new sadness that attacked her, thinking of how she'd never have a chance to thank the man that saved her life.

And if she would've known she was to see him the next day, she would've fallen asleep with the biggest smile across her face, instead of that bitter grin that welcomed nightmares in the depths of the night.

* * *

 _ **If you want to see a moment from a particular movie with Anakin and Padmé in this story, don't hesitate to ask!**_


	2. The Bodyguard

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is inspired by the 90's classic _The Bodyguard_ with Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner. If you haven't seen that film, seriously, watch that film! Most people say the only good thing about it was the soundtrack—but I respectfully disagree.

Thanks for your suggestions btw, _The Notebook_ and _Pride and Prejudice_ were definitely huge contesters and I will include them eventually :)

* * *

Anakin Skywalker woke up fresher than ever before in all his nineteen years.

Never had he ever slept on such a comfortable bed, such soft pillows and sheets. He stretched around the mattress, his face illuminated from the sunlight coming from the window, and at last, he rose.

Before stepping into the fresher and getting ready to leave, he decided to look out, and watch Theed's morning sky for one last time.

Though his time in Naboo had been short, he had grown to really love the planet. But the mission was over, and it was time to return to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple; continue with his training as a Padawan learner to the Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

When he was ready, he walked the large halls of the mansion and at last joined Senator Sheev Palpatine downstairs.

"Morning, Young Skywalker," Palpatine greeted. "It's good to see you, though I am sad to lose such good protection."

"Senator," Anakin said, respectfully. "It has been my pleasure. I trust you'll be fine now."

Anakin Skywalker had been assigned as Palpatine's bodyguard after a failed attempt assassination, being the first time he ventured out there on his own. He accompanied Palpatine to different meetings and events, escorting him from planet to planet. However the Order had felt the time was up, since the Naboo Senator didn't seem to be targeted anymore.

"I must congratulate you, too," Palpatine said. "On your success last night. It was very lucky you got to save Queen Amidala. I shudder just thinking what would've happened if you weren't there… I wonder how she could look out so much that she almost fell from the ship!"

Anakin cleared his throat. "It was an accident, sir. That's all."

"I suppose… Well, add her to the endless list of people you've saved!"

Anakin didn't blush at the compliment, he had gotten so used to them by now with the old senator, such a different treatment than the one he usually got from the Jedi Masters…

"Senator Palpatine," a servant said, arriving. "A Jedi Master is here."

"Ah send him in, of course."

Anakin waited to see Obi-Wan, but was instead welcomed by a different master. He was not bothered by the fact, and as it is, he smiled broadly with a look of genuine surprise and happiness.

"Master Qui-Gon!" Anakin exclaimed. "How good to see you! I wasn't expecting you at all. Where is Master Kenobi?"

"Hello Young Anakin. Senator," Qui-Gon bowed politely. "Obi-Wan is on a mission on Cato Neimoidia. I've come to take you back to the temple. I was expecting you'd pilot the ship. It is a rather impressive vessel I've managed," he smirked, knowing how much Anakin loved to fly.

"Senator," a man interrupted. "We just received a message. You'll be needed a little earlier at the Palace. Something about the queen."

"What happened to her?" Anakin inquired before he could stop himself. A look from the Jedi master quieted him.

"Oh dear," Palpatine sighed. "Forgive me, Master Jedi. I was expecting you'd join us at luncheon… But oh I have work to do."

"I understand," Qui-Gon said, his face passive and kind. "We have to go either way."

"Or if you'd like, why not join me?" he proposed. "I would like the luxury of having Jedi as my protectors for one last time."

Anakin didn't say anything, he would love to see Theed's Palace once again, and see in what trouble Queen Amidala was, but he knew better than to hope. He thought there was no way a Jedi Master would delay their trip back to the Temple.

"By all means," Qui-Gon nodded. "That would be our pleasure. Come on, Anakin." He gave him a gentle push.

The young boy kept his face straight, struggling to hide the smile that was plastered across his handsome face. "Yes, Master."

* * *

"Why, I had forgotten this place was so beautiful," Master Qui-Gon Jinn said as he and Anakin walked the hallways of Theed's Palace next to Palpatine.

"This entire planet is impressive, sir," Anakin said, staring at Naboo's classical architecture in such awe, as if he were looking at it for the first time. "I don't think I'll ever be sick of looking at it."

"There are so many more guards nowadays, too," the Jedi Master went on. "I suppose times do change, but it seems overkill."

"Now that you mention it, Master Jedi," Palpatine said. "There are too many guards. This much security isn't so common. I wonder what happened…"

"Oh! Do you think Padmé was hurt?" Anakin asked, his voice showing great distress.

"Padmé?" Qui-Gon asked. "Who's Padmé?"

Anakin colored crimson.

"That is Queen Amidala's maiden name." Palpatine explained, saving Anakin from embarrassment. "Oh and we call our dear boy Anakin Starkiller here, by the way, sir. It's an alias used for secrecy. So be careful with that."

"I see; did you get to know her very well, Anakin?"

"No," Anakin looked down, his voice suddenly gentler and lower. "I didn't meet her at all…"

"No, only saved her life!" Palpatine smiled.

"Uh?" Qui-Gon was curious.

Palpatine then went into details—which he couldn't possibly know— explaining Anakin's rescue of the Queen. He also spoke wonders of the job Anakin had done as his bodyguard all those months.

By the time they reached the main hall, Anakin could tell by Qui-Gon's face that he was tired of listening to so much praise, and he was slightly embarrassed. His emotions took a dramatic turn, though, as they met the crew: a team of security, a group of handmaidens, politicians, and in the center of all, Queen Amidala.

"Good morning," Palpatine greeted the crowd. "Forgive my tardiness. And please, let me introduce to you my guests: Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn," he nodded looking at the older Jedi. "And my young friend here… Anakin Starkiller."

At this speech, the queen, who had been holding her head down, looked up, her beautiful face astonished and pale. She looked nervous, Anakin noted, although she did a good job at concealing it, unlike the night before. Her eyes were wide; her makeup half done as if a hand had tried to sweep it clean; her hair a bit of a mess, yet Anakin failed to find any imperfection in her, she was still, the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life, including all of Naboo's nature and architecture.

"Master Jedi," Amidala shook Qui-Gon's steady hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Your Majesty," the Jedi smiled.

When her hand was free again, she looked at Anakin, her hesitation had been too fast and slight, yet Anakin didn't miss it. In the end, she folded her hands and kept them to herself. Her eyes couldn't abandon Anakin's face, though. "Mr. Starkiller," she said, her voice still keeping that imperial and formal tone. "I don't think I got to thank you properly last night. You must all know, he behaved as brave as a Jedi knight."

There came a few moments of silence, Anakin saw her cheeks colored crimson, so he intervened. "I did so little really," he said. "I am glad I could help, though. I am glad you're alright."

There was something happening there. Some tangible yet tacit feeling passing through them. Most of the Queen's crew didn't notice, but the Jedi next to Anakin realized there had come a change in the young Padawan.

There was also the fact that Anakin had denied a compliment, he didn't let Amidala praise him… which was rare. By the Force he loved the kid, but Qui-Gon knew Anakin could be quite arrogant in occasions.

"Are you all right, Your Majesty?" Qui-Gon then asked, noticing something else in the Queen's Force presence. She emanated too many different feelings and at once for him to be sure… but one of them was definitely fear.

"Master Jedi," the man next to Padmé said. "I'm Captain Typho. I'm in charge of Queen Amidala's security team."

"Pleasure," Qui-Gon shook his hand.

"I am so glad you're here… It's like the Force brought you today. We could use your help—"

"Stop," the Queen interrupted him. She neared him and spoke in a whisper, "I told you to leave the matter alone!"

"What happened?" Anakin asked, unable of stopping himself. Again, Padmé's eyes sought his and they locked, but this time, it was shorter. And instead of giving him answers in a glance, she cut him out. She left him out. He felt oddly ignored.

"There was an attack earlier," Captain Typho said, and the Queen shot him another look of anger.

Palpatine inquired what had happened before Anakin could.

Anakin knew he hadn't the easiest temper in the world, yet he failed to understand why his heart pumped in such a violent way as he heard what happened that morning in Theed's palace.

He didn't know why he felt such rage and panic at hearing Padmé was almost hurt—No, not just hurt: murdered.

He listened in silence, imagining the scene as it happened, sudden, irrational pain within him.

Captain Typho wasn't very descriptive, thank the Force, he simply explained how a peasant requested to speak to the Queen early in the morning. He was allowed into the Throne Room, where the Queen sat high above, too guarded to be endangered. The intruder was silent, and when Queen Amidala urged him to speak, he said in a low voice, caught by security droids, "Death to the Queen! Down with the Republic!" after that he pulled out a blaster and fired at her—missing her head by a hair, seconds before being shot dead by the Palace's guards.

"It is actually kind of funny," the captain went on. "We were just thinking of asking the Jedi Order for a knight for the Queen's protection—"

"No," Amidala interrupted, angrily. "You were discussing it. I do not need any more security."

Anakin and Qui-Gon looked at each other for a moment.

"Your Majesty," the older Jedi said. "I am sure we could find you protection. And it doesn't have to be a knight."

"You can absolutely relay on the Jedi," Anakin said.

"I don't doubt that," the Queen said. "But it's not necessary."

"Your Majesty—"

"If you'll excuse me," she said, abruptly. "I have matters to attend to," she stood up, she glanced at her handmaidens, and without another word, the girls left.

"I apologize for the Queen," Palpatine said. "The attack must've really taken a lot from her."

"I liked her," Qui-Gon said calmly; ignoring the fact that she left them all without a goodbye. "Anakin, I think we should go now."

"Oh but I wanted you to see the rest of the palace!" Palpatine exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Senator," Qui-Gon said. "I know it pretty well from the old days. And I'm sure Anakin has seen enough in the time he spent as your bodyguard."

"Actually, I barely got to see it…" Anakin muttered.

"Well, there'll always be tomorrow. Come on, boy. The Jedi Temple awaits us."

"Master Jedi," Captain Typho went after them. "Padawan Skywalker. Forgive me both, but I—we have something to ask…

* * *

Padme walked the long halls of the palace with her handmaidens following her by her sides. Reaching the outside, she waited a moment, taking an instant for herself before what she knew was coming, taking air in, breathing the sweet Naboo wind. She rested her hands on one of the tall statues, feeling the stony, rough texture.

"Your Majesty," Sabé called. Padmé turned to see her, an injured expression on her face. Oh why did Anakin have to call her that way?

"What is it?" she asked, her voice well disguised and devoid of emotion.

"They're here. The Governor of Naboo has arrived with Viceroy Nute Gunray of Neimoidia."

"Oh, let's go then."

Her instant was over. Time to face them.

Before entering the large dining room, Padmé could hear the constant noise of conversation, many people spoke, it sounded like they were arguing.

When she and her handmaidens entered the sound ceased. Every man stood up and bowed to her.

She recognized first, as always, Senator Palpatine, he was seated next to Governor Sio Bibble, whose white face turned paler upon seeing Amidala. By the other extreme of the table she saw the Neimoidians, Gunray had brought quite a large crowd, but Padmé didn't focus on them for too long… in front of them was the Jedi Master she met just before, and next to him was Anakin.

She tried to not react but she was sure everyone noticed the astonishment in her face. She had been surprised enough before, watching him arrive with Senator Palpatine and the Jedi master. _Who was he exactly?_ The question was burning inside her mind.

But no matter her curiosity, she welcomed everyone as she was supposed to. It was hard, though. Keeping track of the conversation when all she could think about was Starkiller. _Why is he here?_ It was hard to appear civil toward the Viceroy when she could hardly control the way her eyes constantly landed on Anakin again and again. _Who is he?!_

He didn't speak much. Only when a question came directly at him—she thought his attitude to be very different than during the night before. She didn't like it.

She was so deep into her thoughts she didn't remember to eat as well. The first course was over and the plate taken away. When new platters were brought with dessert, she didn't look at the waiters for a second. She just kept staring at where Anakin was sitting. His gaze was down. _Why won't he meet my eyes like before?_ She wondered, unsure of why his disregard hurt her so much. She got caught up in her own little world, apart from the political meeting that was happening. It was only after the sound of gasps and screams covered her ears that she was brought back.

The sound of a body hitting the floor caught her attention. She looked back and saw that the waiter that had put the silver platter in front of her had fainted. She thought that was peculiar. What could've scared him? Looking down at her plate she found her answer. There was a snake-type creature. It wasn't incredibly large, it was small actually; but that didn't make it any less scary or lethal. She thought for a second she was back in her little bubble of irreality, when she saw the creature started floating in the air. The group of politicians screamed at this. The creature made chilling noises that made Padmé fear it more than anything else, it hissed and grunted in unnatural manners.

She looked at Anakin again, and his eyes still didn't meet hers. He concentrated on the creature, his fiery eyes glowing with determination.

"Oh sweet Naboo lakes!" one of the waiters cried. "What's happening?"

"Take the Queen away," Palpatine ordered imperiously.

Two handmaidens moved immediately, they walked slowly and took Padmé's shoulders, slowly lifting her and moving her across the room.

"I'm not leaving!" Padmé cried, struggling to free herself.

When she managed, she walked back to the table, but again someone stopped her. A stronger set of hands grabbed onto her waist and almost pushed her away. She felt her heart stopped. Whether it was for his sudden touch or the creature that now was approaching she didn't know.

The snake soared clumsily above Anakin and Padmé. She screamed a moment and then… a vibrant green slashed across the air. It was the Jedi. Master Qui-Gon had killed the killing creature.

Releasing air in relief, Padmé rested her head on the wall behind her…But oh, it wasn't a wall. It was Anakin. He hadn't yet let go of her.

"Get her to safety," Padmé heard Palpatine's voice somewhere in the room. The next thing she knew was that all her handmaidens had come and took her from the embrace she somehow felt had saved her life.

As she was leaving, she heard a voice, nervous and enraged, oddly similar to Anakin's, "I told you—"

The door closed and her handmaidens were still forcing her to walk.

* * *

Some time had passed, Padmé sat inside her bedroom, her handmaidens scattered around her; knowing guards stood outside her door. What had happened? Someone had tried to kill her. Anakin had done something. She knew. But it was not because she was the Queen. It was for something else. She though… She felt. But what? She was determinate to finding out.

"Where are you going?" Sabé asked as Padmé moved to the door.

"I'm… going to thank the Jedi Master," she stammered. "I didn't get the chance before. He saved us!"

"We'll go with you—"

"No, wait here."

"Your Majesty—"

"Wait here!"

Walking outside, she saw the worry on the guards' faces. But she couldn't bother for the moment.

"Don't think of following me," she said and walked hastily.

Reaching the last floor, she ran into Captain Typho. "Your Majesty," he said. "What are you doing here alone after—"

"Where's the Jedi?" she asked suddenly.

He sighed. "They're in the office, I believe, but really—"

"Thank you," she turned her back and disappeared from his sight.

Finding the office she was looking for, she breathed deeply, unsure. Opening the door, she entered cautiously, almost forgetting that the palace was her home and anyone but her would be an intruder. She found the Jedi. She saw him hold his lightsaber, but it was different. The hand that held the weapon was another, its skin was smooth, young and glowing with a soft tan. The blade wasn't emerald green, it was a brave blue, bright and strong. He was alone, and upon feeling her sudden presence in the room, he put the weapon away, and finally looked into her eyes again. "Anakin?" she questioned.

He didn't say anything, he put the lightsaber on the wooden table, sat, and continued to stare at her.

She slowly neared him. "Mr. Starkiller?" she questioned, unsure of why his silence bothered her so much. "Are you going to say anything?" He didn't.

Holding back a groan, she took the lightsaber into her small hands. It was heavy, a lot more than it looked. She saw him tense as she did so. "You know you'd be in a lot of trouble if the Jedi finds you with his weapon," she tried to taunt him; his estranged eyes confused her to no end.

"They're interesting weapons, though," she said, softly grinning.

He still said nothing. _Why is he speechless?_ She ignited the lightsaber, hoping that would bother him. She got a reaction even better than she had hoped, his eyes opened wide and his face colored ever so slightly.

She looked from the shining of the blue blade and to his blue eyes, the contrast delighting her in a strange way.

"Careful," he said at last.

She was happy to hear his voice, his real voice and not that fakeness she heard during the political meeting fiasco.

Growing adventurous, she played with the weapon. She started to swing it and spin it like she had seen Jedi do before. Taking a twirl, she landed in front of him. Staring into his troubled face, she smiled, being the first time she did truthfully since last night. She pointed the blade at him, she got so close the lightsaber almost touched his chest. "You're a hard man to figure out, Anakin Starkiller," she said, feeling more curious than ever about that man she knew nothing about.

She saw him grin, his enticing mouth almost twisted into a smile. "Why do I feel like you have no peace?" she asked, seriously.

He stood up, carelessly he threw his arms around her.

Her beating heart was ringing in her ears now.

She was still pointing the blade at him, and she absolutely froze. His hands wandered her neck, fingering the soft material around it. He took the piece of clothing, the silky scarf that had made her look so regal before.

"Watch this," he said calmly. She watched immersed as he threw her scarf up in the air, then it passed over the lightsaber, the slight touch splitting it in half.

His big, strong hands then moved to her own ones, sliding down the hilt of the saber. She heard the _hiss-snap_ and then the blue shine was no more. Only the blue of his eyes remained. He moved her fingers, trying to get her to let go of the weapon but she didn't allow him. Not giving up, he pressed her hand harder, moving it close to him, he brought her closer to him.

They were so close now Padmé could feel his breath over her cheeks, she closed her eyes when she saw him do so to. The lightsaber fell to the floor when Anakin stopped holding it, his hands now on Padmé's hair.

She could feel what was happening, she knew what he was going to do. He was going to kiss her and she just wished he did it already.

There was a knock on the door, and immediately, by her imperial and political instincts, Padmé broke away from him, in doing so fighting every other instinct within herself.

Master Qui-Gon went in, Palpatine by his side. They said their goodbyes and shared words of concern about the recent attempts on her life.

She hardly knew what words she said or how she employed them. She only saw as Anakin left, called by Captain Typho as she was occupied with the two older men.

She watched him go, desperately hoping he wouldn't, hoping she could see more of him. Wishing upon every star on the galaxy he wouldn't be left out of her life, not knowing she was going to get what she wanted. He couldn't leave her now. He was her bodyguard.


End file.
